wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fellblade
thumb|360px|Fellblade Żelaznych DłoniFellblade - super-ciężki czołg powstały na podstawie tego samego STC tak samo jak czołgi Baneblade i Deathhammer, które formowały dużą część pancernych brygad Armii Imperialnej. Fellblade to bardziej zaawansowany wariant który jako pierwszy wszedł w powszechny użytek, zwłaszcza w Legionach Kosmicznych Marines w ostatnich dekadach przed koszmarem Herezji Horusa. Jest to owoc technologii odnalezionej, w czasie późnych podbojów Wielkiej Krucjaty. Ogólne thumb|360pxCzołgi te najczęściej były używane do prowadzenia wielkich natarć. Ta przerażająca broń jest w stanie nawiązać równorzędną walkę nawet z najpotężniejszymi wrogami. Były szeroko wykorzystywane w czasie bitew z różnymi Xenos jak i w czasie bratobójczych walk herezji Horusa. thumb|360px|Fellblade W 41 tysiącleciu Fellblade jest mało znanym pojazdem w zbrojowniach Kosmicznych Marines, wydaje się że jego technologia została stracona podczas walk Herezji Horusa i Wielkiego Oczyszczenia. Posiadając tak zaawansowane technologie wydawało się to nieuniknionym, że Fellblade wyjdzie z użytku z powodu ignorancji i zabobonu, które zastąpiły ducha Wielkiej Krucjaty i pragnienie wiedzy. thumb|360px|Fellblade Gwardii ŚmierciKonserwacja zaawansowanych systemów Fellblade stała się coraz cięższa, a z czasem naprawianie uszkodzonych pojazdów prawie niemożliwe. Co więcej potężne legiony podzieliły się na wiele zakonów i zapotrzebowanie na ciężkie pojazdy stało się mniejsze, skupiając się na szybkim ataku. Później kluczowe światy-kuźnie odpowiedzialne za produkcję komponentów czołgów zostały stracone, wiedza coraz bardziej nikła, będąc odbiciem samego Imperium . Nie wiadomo ile dokładnie tych pojazdów istnieje w 41 tysiącleciu. Większość jest zamknięta w statycznych zbrojowniach najstarszych Zakonów. Niektóre nie były w użyciu od czasów Oczyszczenia, będąc zamknięte na wszelki wypadek, gdy zakon nie będzie miał innych rezerwowych pojazdów. Inne przebywają w polu statycznym których naprawa jest poza możliwościami Techmarines , którzy mają nadzieję że przyszłe pokolenia dadzą radę tego dokonać. Jeszcze inne znajdują się w zakonnym relikwiarzu, jako pamiątka po utraconej erze Chwały. Mimo to Fellblade nadal jest używany na polach bitwy 41 tysiąclecia. Nawet pojedynczy pojazd może odwrócić losy bitwy i mało który przeciwnik wytrzyma przeciwko szacownej maszynie wojny. Widok tych machin wojennych jest znakiem, że Imperium ma poważne kłopoty i niestety niewielu Techmarines jest w stanie dalej naprawiać te czołgi. Technologia i bronie Fellblade jest znany z użycia technologii Łukowego Reaktora Atomantycznego (Atomantic Arc Reactor) - pokrewnego plazmowym reaktorom wykorzystywanych w średniej klasy Imperialnych Tytanach, wzmocnionego podwozia, bardziej zaawansowanego od używanego w czołgu Baneblade . Główną bronią tego czołgu jest potężne podwójne Działo Akceleratorowe, które używa próżniowego mechanizmu, powodującego nadciśnienie, które napędza ciężkie pociski z większą siłą niż w konwencjonalnym dziale. System jest bardzo wydajny przez co produkuje bardzo mało odrzutu, czyniąc broń stabilną i celną. Co więcej Działo Akceleratorowe jest obsługiwane przez zaawansowany mechanizm ładowniczy, który umożliwia dowódcy zamianę amunicji w ciągu chwili. Pociski wystrzeliwane przez działo dzielą się na dwa typy - przeciwpancerne i ciężkie wybuchowe ładunki odłamkowe, będące w stanie zabijać hordy wrogów jednym strzałem. Obydwa typy pocisków są używane przez kompleksowe systemy celownicze, umożliwiające dowódcy czołgu śledzenie i szybkie zmienianie celu. Działo Akceleratorowe to nie jedyna broń Fellblade, posiada także na sponsonach poczwórnie sprzężone działo laserowe, co stanowi doskonały balans pomiędzy szybkością powadzenia ognia, celności i przebicia pancerza. Działa Laserowe mogą być zamienione z Niszczycielami Laserowymi. Na kadłubie może zostać zamontowany podwójnie sprzężony ciężki bolter , który może być zamieniony z podwójnie sprzężonym ciężkim miotaczem ognia , oraz potężne Działo Demolisher . Inne wyposażenie to wyrzutnie dymu i reflektory. Pancerz thumb|346px|Dokumentacja Czołgu FellbladeTakże opancerzenie tego czołgu i jego systemy jest znaczne, pancerz czołgu jest skonstruowany z wzmocnionego metaplasu z którym mogą się równać tylko materiały używane w imperialnych Tytanach . Fellblade dawniej posiadało załogę złożoną ze sług zakonnych, którzy byli odrzuceni podczas procesu implantacji i indoktrynacji. W 41 tysiącleciu są obsługiwane tylko przez Kosmicznych Marines najbardziej doświadczonych i honorowanych przez Mistrza kuźni. Wystawienie na pole bitwy tego pojazdu wymaga jednoczesnej zgody Mistrza Zakonu i Mistrza Kuźni i to tylko w najgorszych sytuacjach. Utrata lub uszkodzenie nie do naprawienia tego czołgu jest tragedią dla zakonu. Dane techniczne Czołgu Fellblade Fellblade Chaosu Fellblade są używane także przez zdrajców i Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu . Zamiast typowych systemów automatycznych są one kierowane przez żądne zemsty istoty używane do polowań na potępione dusze w odmętach Immaterium. Ich reaktory pobierają moc prosto z Osnowy używając hybrydowej technologii Spaczni. Jego opancerzenie jest pokryte bluźnierczymi runami, które palą oczy wszystkich wiernych Imperatorowi oraz znakami, które chronią heretyków przed sprawiedliwymi modlitwami. Na szczęście bardzo rzadko są wystawiane przez zdrajców do walki, z powodu ich rzadkości, ale są inne powody. Maszyny te są pogrążone w półśnie pomiędzy bitwami i obudzenie ich jest bardzo ryzykowne. Tylko najodważniejsi z Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu odważą się wejść do środka machiny by nad nimi zapanować. Mówi się że jej wnętrze jest zdobione krwią i trzewiami tych którym się nie udało zdominować tych maszyn. Większość Fellblade Chaosu należy do spadkobierców oryginalnych Zdradzieckich Legionów, które posiadały i wystawiały te maszyny do bitew w ostatnich latach Wielkiej Krucjaty, Herezji Horusa i Wielkiego Oczyszczenia. Mówi się że Czarny Legion jest w posiadaniu ogromnej ilości tych maszyn, ze względu na to że są synami samego Mistrza Wojny. Także Żelaźni Wojownicy są w stanie wystawić więcej tych potężnych maszyn wojennych. Inne zdradzieckie bandy mają ich mniej. Te czołgi, które służą Czerwonym Korsarzom i Tenebrae są najczęściej łupami zagarniętymi podczas wojny. W istocie niezliczone bitwy były stoczone przez wieki pomiędzy bandami chaosu o posiadanie choćby jednego takiego czołgu. Okazyjnie maszyna wybiera swojego mistrza, na niewartych jej uwagi zaś kieruje swoje działa. Glaive thumb|360px|Glaive Legionu Alfa'thumb|360px|Super ciężki czołg Glaive w akcji'Jest to super-ciężki czołg, wariant czołgu Fellblade z czasów Wielkiej Krucjaty zwany także pod nazwą Fellglaive. Mimo pewnych podobieństw obydwa czołgi znacznie się różnią. Glaive jako głównej broni używa tajemnej i straszliwej Karonady Volkite . Broń ta wywodzi się z Marsa , jeszcze z czasów Epoki Walk, lecz Adeptus Mechanicus bardzo niechętnie i z pewną goryczą zgodziło się na użytkowanie przez czołgi Imperatora tychże broni. Niestety potrzeba była wielka i Glaive została po raz pierwszy użyta przeciwko Exo-chtonom sklasyfikowanych jako "Catachi Diabolum", które okazały się dużą przeszkodą dla Wielkiej Krucjaty. Pomimo tego, że Glaive została przydzielona wszystkim osiemnastu legionom Astartes w niewielkich ilościach, tylko Mroczne Anioły i Salamandry dalej używają tego pojazdu na polach bitew - ci pierwsi ze względu na pochodzenie od pierwszego Legionu i związany z tym wielki zaszczyt posiadania starożytnej technologii, zaś ci drudzy ze względu na wielkie umiejętności technologiczne umożliwiające utrzymanie i powielanie technologii Volkite. Później Glaive okazała się skuteczna przeciwko hordom Orków i Obcych potworów spotykanych w przez armie Imperatora na światach otaczających rdzeń galaktyki. Czołg ten dzięki swojej głównej broni jest niezwykle skuteczny przeciwko wielu celom a także największe abominacje Xenos oraz lekko opancerzone maszyny wroga są łatwo niszczone przez wygłodniały promień. Źródła * Horus Heresy I Betrayal s.224 * Horus Heresy II massacre s.205 * IA II Vol II 2Ed. War Machines of Adeptus Astartes s.103-107 * IA XIII War machines od the Lost And The Damned s.58 Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Technologia Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Super Ciężkie Czołgi Kategoria:Pojazdy Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Pojazdy Chaosu Kategoria:Jednostki Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Jednostki Chaosu Kategoria:Pojazdy Imperium Kategoria:Niszczyciele czołgów